Règle de trois
by Supersalee
Summary: Chez les humains, il existe une règle voulant que dans toute énumération, le troisième élément soit le plus conséquent. Si cette règle était vraie, l'ex DaiMon Bok avait toutes les chances d'obtenir enfin sa vengeance sur Picard. Son plan était parfait et rien ne pouvait le contrecarrer.
1. Une expérience douteuse

**Cette fanfic est la troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie de "Léa Roberge". La première étant "L'Anachronique" et la deuxième "La stratégie des Omz". L'histoire se passe peu de temps après le film "Premier contact".**

* * *

« Journal de bord du Capitaine, date stellaire 50932.4. L'Enterprise est arrivé à sa rencontre avec le USS Lyonheart pour transférer une équipe de scientifiques dont le secret de leur mission me laisse perplexe. La nature de leur expérience doit rester secrète et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. À chaque fois que j'ai eu à collaborer à ce genre de projet, il y a toujours eut un aspect immorale ou illégal. J'en saurai plus dès que ces scientifiques, dont je n'ai pas le nom, seront téléportés sur mon vaisseau. J'ai demandé à mon second, le commandeur Riker, d'aller les accueillir à la salle de téléportation et de les amener à la salle de conférence où j'irai les rejoindre. J'essaierai ainsi d'obtenir le plus d'information possible. Je ne conduirai pas mon vaisseau à l'aveuglette au travers une expérience hasardeuse.»

Le capitaine ferma son journal de bord. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus pour l'instant. L'officier en commande de ces scientifiques lui donnerait les informations nécessaires pour cette mission et connaissant les méthodes de Star Fleet dans des expériences classées secrètes, il en saurait le minimum et c'était insuffisant car il ignorait si la sécurité de son équipage serait menacé, il devrait donc mettre la pression sur cet officier et tenter d'en savoir plus.

Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où Riker devait reconduire ces scientifiques. Quand il arriva, ils étaient déjà assis et l'attendaient. Ils étaient quatre, trois vêtus d'uniforme de Starfleet avec le col bleu et une femme avec le col doré des ingénieurs. Assis à une extrémité de la table, une personne, très certainement une femme avec des cheveux bruns tressés lui tournait le dos. Riker s'était assis en face du Vulcain et Data en face de l'enseigne humain. Le capitaine contourna la table pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité. Puis, levant les yeux vers la femme à la tresse, il resta surpris un instant.

Il s'agissait du docteur Léa Roberge avec un grade de lieutenant. C'était une brillante scientifique qui avait déjà servi sur son vaisseau et qui s'était révélée être la fille qu'il avait eu avec Martha Batanides quand Q l'avait envoyé dans son propre passé pour lui permettre de réparer une erreur. Ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux dans le Nexus alors qu'elle y était exilée et qu'il s'y était retrouvé en essayant d'empêché un El-Aurien du nom de Soran de détruire un système planétaire. Ils étaient restés en contact depuis. Elle enseignait la physique temporelle à l'Académie de Starfleet; c'est pourquoi, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à la voir parmi ces nébuleux scientifiques.

\- Docteur Roberge, dit-il alors qu'il se remettait de sa surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

\- Capitaine Picard, répondit-elle en obéissant au protocole établi quand ils étaient en service, je suis contente de vous revoir. Je suis l'officier en commande, ajouta-t-elle. Je vous présente le lieutenant Sotak, l'enseigne Anita Garcia et l'enseigne Simon Byrd. Je suis ici pour vous informer de l'endroit où vous devez nous conduire pour que nous puissions effectuer une expérience scientifique.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Cette expérience est classée secrète, j'ai le droit de n'en révéler que le minimum.

\- Et moi, dit-il en haussant le ton. J'ai la responsabilité de ce vaisseau et de son équipage. Je ne ferai rien qui mettrait leur vie en danger.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle en le regardant fixement, je vous jure que votre vaisseau et votre équipage ne risquent rien. Cette expérience doit être faite dans un secteur éloigné et inhabité pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vous révéler. L'endroit choisi est aux coordonnées 11- 44- 27-18 dans le système de Cepheus Zéta.

\- Pourquoi un secteur inhabité ? Si je conduisais une expérience dangereuse, je choisirais ce genre d'endroit. Alors, je le demande encore : quels sont les risques pour mon vaisseau ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, dit alors le Vulcain.

\- Lieutenant, restez en dehors de ça, coupa Léa avec autorité !

\- Capitaine, ajouta Data…

\- Ça vaut aussi pour vous, commandeur, renchérit Picard.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil, intrigué par l'intensité de la discussion, alors que Data se questionnait. Pendant ce temps, Will les regardait en souriant, s'amusant du fait que la ressemblance entre le père et la fille n'était pas que physique.

\- Répondez, docteur, insista Picard en haussant à nouveau le ton!

\- J'ai aussi des responsabilités, répondit-elle sur le même ton, et j'ai mes ordres. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, mais je peux vous donner ma parole que votre vaisseau et votre équipage ne risquent rien.

\- Seulement votre parole, insista-t-il ?

\- Je le jure sur la tête de mon père.

Will Riker pouffa. Jean-Luc sourit, fixa Léa et répondit lentement.

\- Lequel ?

\- Excusez-moi, dit alors l'enseigne Byrd. Je crois avoir manqué quelque chose.

William Riker se leva.

\- Venez, dit-il à Data et à l'équipe scientifique. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.

Les officiers, intrigués, obéirent et quittèrent la pièce avec le commandeur Riker et l'androïde.

La salle se vida rapidement alors que Léa et Jean-Luc restaient assis. Le silence s'installa.

\- Comment va Matthew, dit alors Jean-Luc ?

Léa se leva et alla s'assoir près de lui. Elle tenait un petit bloc à la main qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit et l'alluma. Une photo holographique d'un bambin apparut. Il était sur une plage et jouait dans le sable.

\- Il ressemble toujours autant à son père, dit le capitaine.

\- Nathan en est très fière, dit-elle en souriant. C'est un enfant joyeux, toujours en train de rire. Du moins, quand il ne fait pas ses dents. Il arrive à se tenir debout de plus en plus longtemps. Nous attendons ses premiers pas d'une journée à l'autre.

Le capitaine lui rendit le bloc, elle le refusa.

\- Il est pour toi, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un holo de ton petit-fils.

\- Merci, dit-il en empochant l'objet. Mais, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ici, ajouta-t-il en changeant brutalement de sujet ! Je croyais que tu enseignais à l'Académie.

\- Moins d'un cours par semaine, dit-elle, et la plupart du temps en tant que remplaçante. Le reste du temps, je travaille pour Starfleet Intelligence.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas le droit non plus de révéler ce détail.

\- Officiellement, non. Mais, ils savent que tu es mon père, ils savent que nous nous connaissons bien et ils savent aussi que tu ne suivras jamais aveuglément les ordres dans ce genre de mission. C'est pour ça qu'officiellement, je ne peux rien dire. Mais officieusement, j'ai un peu plus de latitude.

\- Ça restera entre nous.

\- Tu sais dans quelle branche des sciences je me spécialise. Alors, j'imagine qu'il t'est possible de deviner la nature de notre expérience.

\- Ça a très certainement un lien avec la physique temporelle, dit-il en réfléchissant. Si Starfleet intelligence est impliqué et que c'est hautement confidentiel… Non, dit-il comprenant tout à coup de quoi il était question !

\- Ne dit rien, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas le droit de le confirmer, mais sache que l'expérience aura lieu sur une planète sans vie et sans aucun passé de vie et non sur l'Enterprise et tout ça, avec un minimum de personnel.

\- Mais qui tentera le coup, demanda Jean-Luc ?

\- L'enseigne Byrd s'est porté volontaire pour l'expérience.

\- Très bien, dit-il en souriant un peu soulagé que ce ne soit pas Léa.

Cependant, il gardait un certain malaise sur toute l'expérience. Était-il vraiment judicieux pour Starfleet de se doter de ce genre de technologie ?


	2. L'enlèvement

Les mercenaires étaient prêts. Il y avait deux Bajorans, un homme et une femme. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un Andorien et d'un Tellarite. Ils portaient des vêtements de camouflage noirs et s'était fait téléporter dans le jardin de la maisonnette à la faveur de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas nuages dans le ciel et c'était une nuit sans lune. La maison était située dans une zone rurale, ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche. Il faisait sombre dans la petite cour entourée d'arbre. Ils avancèrent vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée. L'homme Bajoran sortit son tricordeur.

\- Il y a un système de surveillance par ordinateur, mais rien d'autre.

\- Ils sont fous ces humains, dit l'autre Bajoran.

Le Tellarite sortit un objet de sa poche et le colla sur la porte.

\- C'est une bombe statique, ça neutralisera tout système informatique pour les dix prochaines minutes. Reculez.

L'objet émit un sifflement et fit un craquement. L'Andorien prit un phaseur et fit fondre la serrure.

\- Un jeu d'enfant.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, reprit la femme Bajoran en riant. Venez, notre cible est par là.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre du fond. Dans la pénombre, ils apercevaient quand même le lit de bébé dans lequel une forme était allongée. Le Bajoran prit l'enfant qui s'agita et se mit à pleurer.

Un homme en pyjama surgit alors dans la pièce, armé d'un phaseur.

\- Déposez-le dans son lit et sortez !

Le Bajoran mit le bébé devant lui.

\- Sinon vous allez faire quoi ? Le tirer avec nous. Même à la puissance minimale, un phaseur peut tuer un enfant de cet âge.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Une rançon ? Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Ne prenez pas mon fils !

L'Andorien pointa la tête de l'enfant avec son phaseur.

\- Déposez votre arme, sinon je ne réponds pas de moi.

L'homme hésita puis obéit. L'Andorien visa l'homme, mais le Tellarite l'arrêta.

\- Le système informatique va repartir d'une seconde à l'autre. Un seul tir de phaseur à pleine puissance, et toute la sécurité de Starfleet se téléportera ici dans la minute.

\- Ce n'est pas un modèle de Starfleet, je n'ai pas de fréquence pour assommer.

\- On va prendre celui-ci, dit le Tellarite en se penchant vers le phaseur qui était par terre.

L'homme en profita pour lui balancer un coup de pied au visage et se tourna vers l'Andorien. Ce dernier sortit une dague et le poignarda. Une alarme retentit alors.

\- Vite, il faut y aller, cria la Bajoran. Équipe au sol à la Chose, sortez-nous d'ici !

Le Bajoran, jeta un objet qui ressemblait à une puce informatique juste avant que le faisceau de téléportation ne les prenne.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans un petit vaisseau. Un Ferengi était assis sur un banc et opérait une console.

\- Alors, dit-il en montrant ses canines ?

\- Mission accomplit, dit le Bajoran et brandissant le bébé qui se remit à hurler.

Le Ferengi eut un sourire féroce.

\- Vous avez bien gagné votre lathinium.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa s'était installée avec son équipe dans un des plus petits laboratoires scientifiques de l'Enteprise. C'était celui qui était le mieux équipé pour son expérience. Dès son arrivée, elle avait déballée le matériel et avait examiné l'appareil avec son équipe. Tout était là, rien n'avait été endommagé dans le transport. Elle travaillait depuis des heures à recalculer toutes les variables de l'expérience, quand son communicateur beepa.

\- Passerelle au docteur Roberge, dit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Vous avez un appel prioritaire de la Terre.

Elle se dirigea vers la console de communication, inquiète. Des appels prioritaires pouvaient souvent venir de Starfleet, mais si c'était de la Terre, ça voulait dire un appel personnel urgent et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Elle alluma l'écran, le visage d'Amanda Tyler Roberge, sa mère adoptive, apparut. Elle avait les yeux bouffit et semblait bouleversée.

\- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il, dit-elle en tentant de masquer son inquiétude ?

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Jean-Luc Picard était assis sur son fauteuil avec son staff. Ils étaient en distorsions et se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'expérience. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à signaler, ce qui amenait l'OPS à discuter avec le pilote, l'officier tactique avec l'officier à la console scientifique. Il les laissait faire mais n'avait pas le goût de discuter. Il pensait encore à l'expérience secrète de Léa et il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas l'Enterprise qui courrait un risque, mais les fondements même de la Fédération. Cette technologie entre de mauvaises mains était trop dangereuse.

À ce moment, Léa surgit sur la passerelle, l'air troublée et nerveuse. Elle alla droit vers le capitaine Picard.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle avec un certain empressement, il faut que je vous parle immédiatement !

\- Lieutenant Roberge, dit Riker, il y a un protocole à respecter et…

La conseillère Troi lança un regard à Riker et fit non de la tête. Il se tut.

\- Dans mon bureau, ordonna alors le capitaine !

Elle le suivit avec un empressement non dissimulé. Dès que la porte se referma, le capitaine se tourna vers elle.

\- J'espère que c'est important, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a des protocoles…

\- Papa, coupa-t-elle, Matt a été enlevé.

\- Quoi ! Comment ?

\- Nathan a été poignardé, il est au centre médical de Starfleet, mais il est tiré d'affaire.

Jean-Luc se rembrunit.

\- Je vois, mais pour ton fils ?

\- Les services de sécurité de Starfleet ont fait le ménage chez moi. Ils auraient apparemment trouvé un message des ravisseurs. Peut-être une demande de rançon, mais ils n'ont rien vient voulu dire à mes parents et Nathan est toujours inconscient.

Jean-Luc s'installa derrière son bureau et il se tourna vers son terminal.

\- Je connais quelqu'un là-bas, expliqua-t-il. Ordinateur, contacte le commandeur Ted Williams des services de sécurité de Starfleet, appel prioritaire.

L'ordinateur beepa et le logo de Starfleet apparut à l'écran. L'instant suivant l'image d'un homme dans la cinquantaine et aux cheveux noirs apparut.

\- Bonjour capitaine Picard, dit-il avec un accent britannique, j'allais justement vous appeler.

\- J'imagine dans ce cas que vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle.

\- Est-ce que le docteur Roberge est avec vous ?

\- Je suis ici, confirma Léa.

\- Docteur, je suis désolé pour ce qui arrivé à votre fils et je vous promets que nous faisons tout pour le retrouver.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces formules vides. Je veux savoir ce que vous savez. Qu'est-ce que les ravisseurs ont laissé ?

\- Le message qu'ils ont laissé est adressé au capitaine Picard. Il serait préférable que vous sortiez. La nature de ce message est plutôt inquiétante.

\- Raison de plus pour que je l'écoute. Je vous en prie, n'essayez pas de me ménager.

Ted Williams soupira.

\- Je vous aurai avertie, je vous envoie le message tout de suite.

L'image du commandeur disparut et fut remplacée par celle d'un Ferengi. En le voyant, Jean-Luc sentit un étau resserrer son estomac.

\- Bok, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Bonjour Capitaine Picard, dit le Ferengi sur un ton cordial. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi. En tout cas, moi je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Depuis la mort de mon fils, je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé à vous. Je n'ai jamais cessé de faire des plans et j'ai été patient. J'ai su pour votre fille. Félicitation ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas un fils. Les filles se monnayent bien pour arranger des mariages et créer des alliances commerciales, mais ce sont les fils qui font la fierté de leur père: les fils et les petits-fils. Alors devinez ma joie quand j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, j'ai ma vengeance. À la date stellaire 50942.1, à l'endroit où tout a commencé, Matthew René Elliott sera exécuté. J'espère que vous serez présent pour assister à ce grand moment. Sinon, je vous enverrai un petit souvenir.

Jean-Luc restait pantois devant l'écran, pendant que Léa fixait toujours l'écran avec les yeux humides, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il enfin, je suis désolé. C'est ma faute.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

\- Quand Matt est venu au monde, j'aurais dû y penser, j'aurais dû vérifier avec Ferenginar si Bok était toujours en prison. J'aurais dû vous faire protéger.

Il se leva soudaine, il était redevenu l'homme d'action qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver avant qu'il mette son plan à exécution. Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec mon vaisseau, avec mon équipage, nous allons le sortir de là!

\- Dans ce cas, je me joins à vous.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Comment veux-tu que je trouve le repos alors que mon bébé est entre les mains d'un malade qui veut le tuer!

\- Tu as raison, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Nous allons faire ça ensemble.

Il retourna sur la passerelle suivi de Léa.

\- Navigateur, programmez une nouvelle destination vers le système de Maxia, distorsion maximale. Je veux tout le staff dans la salle de conférence tout de suite.


	3. Proposition d'affaire

Le bébé ne cessait de hurler, ce qui rendait le Ferengi particulièrement agressif. Il l'avait enfermé dans la cabine du fond, couché sur un matelas placé sur le sol. Mais malgré tout, l'enfant avait de la voix et les énormes oreilles du Ferengi y étaient particulièrement sensibles.

\- Mais faîtes-le taire, hurla-t-il en s'enfonçant les poings dans les oreilles !

\- Nous avons été payés pour enlever un enfant pas pour le bercer, répondit Knar, l'Andorien, sur un ton dérisoire.

\- Femme, cria-t-il à Kermia Tys, la Bajoranne, s'occuper d'un gamin est un boulot de femme. Alors, fais-le taire.

\- Espèce de nabot phallocrate, lui répondit-elle avec hargne. Je ne ferai pas d'extra sans un boni.

\- Tu es déjà chanceuses d'être payé le même tarif que les autres.

\- De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire, reprit Tys. J'ai grandi dans un camp de prisonniers cardassiens. Là-bas les pleurs d'enfants ne cessaient jamais. J'y suis tellement habituée que c'est comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Tellement relaxant !

Elle alla se prendre une tisane au réplicateur et elle s'assit alors que le bébé pleurait de plus belle et que Bok ne pouvait simplement plus le supporter.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il, je te donne une barre de lathinium.

\- Cinq !

\- Tu es folle ?

Elle prit une gorgée de tisane et s'adossa.

\- Trois, se crispa le Ferengi. Je ne peux pas aller plus haut.

\- Marché conclus, dit-elle en se levant et en allant vers la cabine.

\- Bien joué, Tys, murmura Karmia Topaz, l'autre Bajoran, le frère de Tys, alors qu'elle passa devant lui.

La porte se referma, ils entendirent un chant bajoran et pleurs cessèrent graduellement. Agnar, Le Tellarite se tourna vers le Ferengi.

\- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez, elle est pleine de ressources, la Bajoran.

Le Ferengi montra ses canines et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde se demandait quelle était l'urgence qui les avait amenés à soudainement changer de destination. Tous les membres du staff étaient au courant du lien de parenté existant entre Léa et le capitaine, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient intrigués par le changement de soudain de situation après l'arrivé impromptue de Léa sur la passerelle. Seule Troi, cependant, soupçonnait quelque chose de grave, le sentiment de détresse de Léa l'atteignait durement. Le capitaine était, comme toujours, en contrôle de ses émotions, mais elle pouvait ressentir une vive inquiétude de sa part.

Le capitaine résuma alors la situation et projeta le message laissé par Bok.

\- Je sais, ajouta Picard, qu'il s'agit encore d'une histoire me regardant personnellement.

\- C'est plus que ça, coupa Riker. Ce Bok a réussi à percer les défenses de la Terre. Non, seulement c'est un exploit, mais c'est inquiétant. C'est donc une question de sécurité intérieure. Il est de notre devoir de le poursuivre pour le traduire en justice.

\- J'apprécie votre opinion, numéro un. C'est Starfleet qu'il faudra convaincre ensuite.

\- L'ennuie, dit alors Data, c'est que Bok nous attend là-bas. Il sait que vous viendrez et c'est de toute évidence un piège.

\- Bok ment, coupa la conseillère.

\- Je croyais que les Bétazoides n'avaient pas accès à l'esprit des Ferengis.

\- Effectivement, mais je me fie à son profil psychologique. Il tient à vous voir souffrir. Il ne l'exécutera pas si vous n'êtes pas là.

\- Mais dès que nous arrivons, il mettra sa menace à exécution.

\- Il faudrait peut-être retarder notre arrivé, suggéra Data.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas le tuer sans la présence du capitaine qu'il ne peut pas lui faire du mal pour l'amener à arriver plus vite, expliqua le lieutenant Smith, le chef de la sécurité. Il pourrait, par exemple, le mutiler et envoyer des images de…

\- Ça suffit, s'écria Léa au bord de la crise de nerf !

\- Docteur Roberge, vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer, suggéra Troi.

\- Non, dit-elle en se reprenant, mais il est inutile de tergiverser sur l'heure de son exécution ou sur ses méthodes. Il faut un plan.

\- Nous pourrions avoir des renforts, dit Riker, Bok ne s'y attendra pas.

\- Mais qui ? Starfleet considérera d'un seul vaisseau est suffisant pour ce genre de mission.

\- Peut-être que le Capitaine Batanide, du Carthage, serait plus motivée à nous aider.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai parlée à ma mère, expliqua Léa, elle était en mission d'exploration dans le cadran Béta. Ça lui prendra plusieurs semaines, juste pour revenir vers la Terre.

\- Non, coupa Jean-Luc. Nous avons un vaisseau et nous pouvons trouver un plan. Selon les informations que j'ai eues de mon contact dans les services de sécurités, les mercenaires avaient un vaisseau en orbite. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le vaisseau semble être un hybride entre un vaisseau vulcain et cardassien. Ils ont détectés aussi des distrupteurs klingons et un bouclier benzite.

\- C'est donc un vaisseau rafistolé, dit l'ingénieur. L'ennui est que nous n'avons aucune information valable sur ce genre de vaisseau. Tout dépend de qui l'a fabriqué. Ça pourrait être une épave volante ou bien un vaisseau remarquablement bien construit. Il pourrait nous surprendre.

\- Nous ne pouvons donc pas planifier en fonction du vaisseau.

\- Nous pourrions lui faire croire que nous ne sommes pas l'Enterprise, suggéra Troi.

\- Comment, demanda le capitaine?

\- Bok a connu l'Enterprise D, il s'attendra sans doute à nous voir revenir avec. Si nous pouvons masquer son identification sur la coque, nous nous ferons passer pour un vaisseau de la Fédération qui passait dans le coin et qui n'est pas au courant du kidnapping. Nous serons là en avance. Il n'aura donc aucune raison de précipiter l'exécution, s'il croit que le capitaine Picard n'est pas à bord.

\- Mais je ne vois pas comment pourrions-nous repeindre la coque en si peu de temps, coupa Riker.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de la repeindre, dit Geordy, on pourrait simuler les dégâts d'une attaque en brûlant certaine partie du texte avec les phaseurs d'une navette.

\- Très bien, commençons par ça, approuva Picard, mais une fois rendu, quelqu'un devra s'asseoir sur mon siège et se faire passer pour le capitaine. Il faut quelqu'un que Bok n'a jamais vu. Monsieur Smith, dit-il en regardant son nouvel officier de sécurité. Je crois que j'ai une nouvelle assignation pour vous.

L'homme était humain, mais avait grandi dans la colonie Draco-Zéta sur une planète où la gravité n'était pas constante. Avec les générations, les dracozétiens étaient grands, élancés et très forts. Jonathan Smith projetait en plus une aura d'autorité qui lui faisait pressentir un bel avenir dans Starfleet. Il ferait un capitaine crédible.

\- Le problème reste l'approche, reprit Picard. Nous devons nous téléporter à bord, mais il aura sûrement ses boucliers. Nous ne pouvons les attaquer si Matt est à bord.

Le silence se fit alors.

\- On pourrait peut-être l'acheter, dit alors Data. S'il ignore que c'est l'Enterprise et que le capitaine est à bord, on pourrait lui faire une proposition d'affaire qu'il l'amènerait à effectuer une téléportation. Nous avons surement dans nos soutes quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser et il faudrait trouver dans les siennes quelque chose dont nous aurions besoin. Au moment de la téléportation, nous enverrons une équipe d'intervention dans son vaisseau.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, s'exclama Troi, toutes ses campagnes contre vous doivent lui coûter une fortune. Il est surement doué pour les affaires et prêt à saisir toute opportunité pour se renflouer.

\- Nous avons une caisse de bière Romulanaise, dit alors Smith.

\- Peut-être du gel biomédical, proposa Data.

\- C'est illégal, se choqua Crusher.

\- Exactement, dit Picard. Cela rendra le tout plus alléchant pour lui. C'est difficile à se procurer et la revente doit en être très lucrative.

\- Mais, je dois en fabriquer et je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Docteur, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une ruse. Dès que nous aurons récupérer mon petit-fils, nous ferons tout pour le leur reprendre.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Je vais en fabriquer dans ce cas.

\- Très bien, dit Picard en se tapant dans les mains. Tout le monde au boulot. Commandeur Laforge, je vous donne l'ordre d'endommager la coque de mon nouveau vaisseau. Profitez-en, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

\- Très bien, capitaine.

\- Lieutenant Smith, trouvez-vous un uniforme de capitaine et travaillez votre rôle. Vous devrez aussi vous équiper d'un écouteur, vous serez en communication constante avec moi.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

\- Commandeur Riker, avisez Starfleet.

\- D'accord, monsieur.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir de la salle de conférence.

\- Et moi, demanda alors Léa ?

Le capitaine allait répondre quand Crusher intervint.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir, je vais vous donner un somnifère.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle ! Je veux être utile. Je veux faire quelque chose.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider à fabriquer le gel, abdiqua Beverly.

\- Très bien, je vous suis, répondit brusquement Léa.


	4. La Chose

Le vaisseau des mercenaires avaient été surnommés affectueusement « la Chose », parce qu'il n'avait pas de véritable nom. Les mercenaires s'étaient amusé à le surnommer ainsi à cause de son aspect étrange et le nom était resté. La Chose filait à toute vitesse vers le système de Maxia. Ils devaient impérativement y être avant Picard. La raison pourquoi Bok avait engagé ces mercenaires étaient justement leur vaisseau. Il était remarquablement bien conçu et pas fiché dans les bases de données de la Fédération. Il était rapide et possédait un bouclier d'invisibilité qui lui permettrait de voir venir l'Enterprise.

Tout le monde était prêt pour le plan du Ferengi, un autre plan rusé et machiavélique dont les mercenaires ignoraient la dernière partie : l'exécution du petit-fils de son ennemi.

Il leur avait raconté une histoire de rançon qui devait inclure les codes de commande du capitaine Picard et ainsi lui permettre d'obtenir de l'information secrète qu'il pourrait ensuite revendre à un commanditaire anonyme. Les mercenaires y avaient cru.

Chez les Humains, il existait ce qu'on appelait une règle de trois. Dans toute énumération, il y avait trois éléments et le troisième était toujours le plus conséquent. Si cette règle s'avérait exacte sa troisième tentative pour venger la mort de son fils devrait enfin aboutir et cela le remplissait d'allégresse.

Les mercenaires qui manœuvraient la Chose commencèrent tout à coup à s'agiter. Il porta son attention vers le Bajoran qui commandait.

\- Scannage approfondit, ordonna-t-il au Tellarite.

\- Il y a bien un vaisseau, répondit Agnar, mais je n'arrive pas à identifier son origine.

\- N'est-ce pas l'Enterprise, questionna Bok ?

\- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau de la Fédération, répondit Agnar. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Mettez le bouclier d'invisibilité.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, s'écria le Ferengi. Si nous les avons vus, il nous a vus aussi. Il est trop tard pour ça.

L'Andorien fixait Topaz, attendant ses ordres.

\- Je…

\- Il nous faut notre vraie capitaine, Topaz, dit alors Agnar. On va arrêter de ménager notre client, c'est ridicule !

Topaz appuya sur un bouton.

\- Tys, peux-tu venir ? Nous avons des ennuis.

La porte de la cabine du fond s'ouvrit et la Bajoranne arriva.

\- C'est votre capitaine, s'indigna Bok ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Topaz, surveille ce gnome, ordonna-t-elle. Client ou pas, s'il aboi trop fort, fait le taire.

Le Bajoran se leva et alla s'assoir près de Bok alors que sa sœur reprenait sa place. Elle consulta très vite les résultats des scanneurs.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence de communication.

\- Fréquence ouverte.

\- Ici Kermia Tys. Nous sommes des civiles et nous ne sommes pas affilié à aucune puissance. Veuillez-vous identifier.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Mettez-moi ça sur écran.

Sur écran apparu un étrange vaisseau dont la forme faisait penser à une fleur. Les différentes sections circulaires du vaisseau étaient reliées entre elles par le milieu et sous le vaisseau, il y avait un long cylindre qui descendait en ligne droite telle une tige.

\- Laissez-moi les appeler, dit alors Bok, c'est sûr qu'ils ne répondront pas à cette femelle…

\- Taisez-vous, Bok, reprit Topaz en lui montrant son phaseur !

\- Si vous me tuez, pas de lathinium.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, juste de vous assommer.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vous paierai pas.

\- Dans ce cas, nous aviserons l'Alliance Ferengi de votre bris de contrat envers nous.

\- Un contrat avec une femme n'est pas valable et peut toujours être révoqué.

\- C'est moi qui ai signé le contrat, répondit Topaz avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna à nouveau Tys !

Topaz pointa Bok de son phaseur et celui-ci mit son doigt sur sa bouche en signe d'assentiment, mais ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs de colère. Topaz baissa son phaseur.

\- Tys, dit alors Knar l'Andorien, ça bouge.

Elle reporta son attention à l'écran, le vaisseau se mis à tourner.

\- Armez les distrupteurs et faites feu.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les tirs semblaient ricocher sur le vaisseau qui tournait de plus en plus vite. Une forte intensité lumineuse s'insinua alors à l'intérieur de la Chose et l'instant suivant, la fleur de l'espace avait disparue.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa assistait le docteur Crusher dans la fabrication du gel biomédical. Par sa formation scientifique, elle avait dû suivre un cours de chimie organique. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait, mais ça lui permettait d'assister Crusher dans certaines opérations délicates. Le gel biomédical avait plusieurs propriétés souvent utilisées pour la recherche, mais ça pouvait aussi permettre de construire des armes biologiques redoutables et c'est pour ça qu'il était interdit d'en faire le commerce. Il ne pouvait être répliqué et seul le personnel médical qualifié pouvait en fabriquer.

Le docteur Crusher lui avait donnée une série de tâches à faire dans un ordre précis, alors pour éviter de penser à son fils ou à son mari blessé, elle se concentrait sur ces tâches avec l'énergie du désespoir, ne pensant qu'à ses tâches. Le temps passait et elle ne faisait que refaire encore et encore la même série de tâches sans penser à autre chose, comme une machine bien réglée. Au bout d'un moment, le docteur Crusher lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Ça la fit sursauter.

\- Il y en a assez, dit-elle. Vous pouvez prendre une pause.

\- Nous devrions en faire plus, juste au cas où ce Ferengi serait trop gourmand.

\- Non, ça suffit ! Nous en avons rempli un conteneur, c'est amplement suffisant.

L'alerte jaune retentit.

\- Sommes-nous déjà arrivés, se demanda Léa ?

\- Non, je suppose qu'ils se préparent à brûler la coque.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela la jeune femme. Je devrais aller voir où ils en sont.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

\- Non, il faut que je m'occupe.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un fils, dit alors Berverly, je comprends parfaitement par où vous passez. Il a déjà été en visite sur une planète où il a frôlé la peine de mort pour avoir accidentellement piétiné des plantes.

\- Alors, vous deviez vous sentir aussi impuissante que moi.

\- Pas juste impuissante, entièrement démunie, obligée de mettre toute ma confiance entre les mains du capitaine Picard pour régler cette situation.

\- Mais votre fils va bien, maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de comment va mon fils, alors je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire.

\- Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si vous ne vous reposez pas. Vous pourriez même devenir une nuisance.

\- Je viens de fabriquer quinze litres de bio-gel avec vous sans faire d'erreurs. Considérez-vous que je ne suis pas apte à remplir mes fonctions ?

\- Pas encore, admit-elle.

\- Alors, laissez tomber le sujet, dit Léa avec hargne. Je vais aller sur la passerelle, voir comment ça avance.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie avant que Berverly n'ait eu le temps d'émettre une objection.


	5. Conflit de génération

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Enterprise filait vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Tout le monde était prêt. Le capitaine, Will, Data, Beverly, Deanna et Léa étaient installés dans la salle de conférence, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tout près de la passerelle et prêts à réagir. Un écouteur très discret avait inséré dans l'oreille du lieutenant Smith et le capitaine lui parlait directement par cet écouteur.

De son côté, le lieutenant Smith était sur la passerelle avec un uniforme de capitaine et l'équipage de relève de la passerelle. Il savourait ce moment, se demandant si un jour, il occuperait réellement ce poste. Par contre, il avait le trac et craignait que le subterfuge ne fonctionne pas. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Il devait aussi se rappeler du nom trouvé pour le vaisseau quand il se présenterait.

L'opération consistant à brûler la coque avait bien fonctionnée. Seul un chiffre du numéro d'enregistrement et deux lettres de Enterprise étaient visibles. Il s'agissait des lettres « IS ». Et c'est Léa qui avait eu l'idée, à partir de ces lettre, de nommer le vaisseau « Isis », comme la déesse de la mythologie égyptienne. Ironiquement, Isis était connue pour avoir fui et caché son fils Horus alors que le dieu Seth cherchait à assassiner l'enfant. Ce qui s'accordait étrangement avec la situation présente.

 _\- Nous arrivons à portée de leurs scanners, dit Picard dans son écouteur. Réduisez la vitesse._

\- Timonier, réduisez à distorsion 3.

\- Vitesse à distorsion 3, monsieur.

\- Scan approfondi.

 _\- Commencez par le scan standard, reprit le capitaine. Ça paraîtrait louche._

\- Faites plutôt un scan standard, se reprit Smith.

\- Scan terminé, dit l'officier à l'OPS. Je détecte un vaisseau en orbite autour de la troisième planète.

\- S'agit-il du vaisseau que nous recherchons ?

\- Impossible à dire sans un scan approfondit.

 _\- Ne scannez pas, reprit Picard, mais dirigez l'Enterprise vers ce vaisseau._

\- Timonier, allez vers ce vaisseau.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Le silence s'installa alors que les officiers approchaient le vaisseau suspect. Puis, l'officier à l'OPS brisa le silence.

\- Monsieur, il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Pouvez-vous élaborer.

\- Il n'y a aucune activité sur ce vaisseau, il ne dépense aucune énergie. Permission de scanner pour des signes de vies.

 _\- Accordé, répondit Picard._

\- Accordé, reprit Smith.

\- Scan complété, il n'y a aucuns signes de vie à bord.

 _\- Faîtes un scan approfondit de tout le système planétaire, reprit Picard, c'est surement un piège, il doit y avoir un autre vaisseau._

Le dracozétiens transmit l'ordre et il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'OPS termine son scan.

\- Je détecte une étrange signature énergétique, reprit l'OPS, et d'une puissance jamais vue. Il y a aussi une énergie résiduelle causée par des tirs de distrupteurs. On dirait aussi que toutes les forces gravitationnelles de ce secteur sont instables comme si elles avaient été momentanément modifiées récemment.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Je ne vois pas comment Bok aurait pu faire ça, dit Riker.

\- C'est très au-delà de la capacité de Bok, c'est même très au-delà de la capacité de Starfleet, répondit Data.

\- Quand ils sont arrivés ici, il devait y avoir un autre vaisseau, reprit Picard. Ils ont été attaqués.

\- Ils ont été tués, murmura Léa tétanisée.

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, reprit Data. Il n'y a pas de trace d'impact ou de destruction sur le vaisseau. Il faudrait envoyer une équipe pour voir ce qu'il en est, mais il est fort possible qu'ils aient été capturés.

\- Alors, je veux y aller, dit la jeune femme.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit Jean-Luc Picard avec autorité !

\- Il le faut !

\- Et si c'est son corps que tu trouves là-bas ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me ménage, insista-t-elle.

Le capitaine Picard appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Lieutenant Smith, nous mettons fin à l'opération. Je veux que vous me rejoigniez avec un détachement de sécurité en salle de téléportation. Commandeur Data, docteur Crusher, vous en ferez aussi partie.

\- Capitaine, dit Riker, ce serait plutôt à moi d'y aller.

\- Commandeur, il s'agit de mon petit-fils. C'est à moi de m'en charger.

\- Et c'est mon fils, renchérit Léa avec émotion !

\- Lieutenant Roberge, dit-il à Léa, accompagnez-moi.

\- Capitaine, insista Will Riker !

\- Pas cette fois, numéro un.

Devant le ton insistant de son supérieur, Riker abdiqua et le laissa partir. Le capitaine quitta la salle de conférence suivit de Léa.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas y aller, insista-t-elle ?

\- Parce j'ai besoin d'officiers qui gardent la tête froide. Tu es trop impliquée personnellement, tu représentes un risque pour la mission.

\- La mission ? C'est de Matt qu'il s'agit, pas d'une quelconque mission. Comment peux-tu garder la tête froide ?

\- L'expérience, dit-il.

\- Je peux me contrôler !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pas dans ton état actuel. Tu connais les protocoles et tu ne cesses de les enfreindre. Tu ne peux pas me reprendre devant mes officiers comme tu l'as fait. Tu es ma fille, mais tu es aussi un officier de Starfleet. Tu as toujours su respecter le décorum, mais plus maintenant. Tu es trop épuisée. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-dedans et je ne peux pas prendre de risques.

Léa se mit en colère.

\- Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu me parles de mission, de protocole et de décorum alors que Matt va mourir ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?

\- Léa, dit-il avec douceur. Je fais tout pour le sauver. Il ne va pas mourir, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. C'est mon petit-fils après tout.

\- Vraiment, s'emporta-t-elle ? Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant, de s'occuper de lui dès la naissance, d'être toujours là pour lui. Tu ne m'as pas élevée : notre lien est uniquement génétique et dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Sa dernière phrase fut prononcée au travers des sanglots. Elle s'enfuit sans lui avoir donné le temps de répondre. Jean-Luc resta à la fois surpris et inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Sa fatigue et son désarroi était de plus en plus apparent et le docteur Crusher lui avait rapporté qu'elle refusait obstinément de prendre du repos. Elle ne lui donnait pas vraiment le choix. Il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Picard à Troi. Conseillère, j'ai besoin de votre aide.


	6. Une nouveauté

L'équipe d'exploration fut téléportée directement sur la passerelle du vaisseau des mercenaires. Le lieutenant Smith avait emmené deux autres officiers de sécurités avec lui et ils avaient tous le phaseur à la main. Data scannait les environs avec son tricordeur et Crusher tenait son kit médical, prête à intervenir.

\- Je ne détecte aucun signe de vie dans cette pièce, dit l'androïde après un moment.

Ils avancèrent lentement, inspectant chaque recoin.

\- La signature énergétique que nous avons détecté dans l'espace est très présente dans tout le vaisseau, ajouta Data en continuant de scanner.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cabine du fond. C'était une petite cabine. Au sol, un matelas était posé et par terre, au côté du matelas, il y avait un bol à demis rempli d'une purée. Une couverture pour bébé traînait sur le matelas.

\- C'est ici qu'ils le gardaient, murmura Picard.

\- Capitaine, suggéra Data, nous devrions retourner au centre de contrôle, il y a peut-être des enregistrements qui pourraient nous apprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Ils retournèrent vers la passerelle et mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Il y avait quelques journaux de bord fait par une certaine Tys qui parlait d'un contrat lucratif avec un Ferengi, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Cette Tys ne semblait pas aimer tenir un journal de bord et les mercenaires ne suivaient généralement ni règles ni protocoles.

\- Capitaine, dit Data. Ce vaisseau est équipé d'un système de camouflage.

\- Il avait l'intention de m'attendre en restant invisible, comprit Picard. Pouvez-vous déterminer la provenance de ce système ?

\- C'est rafistolé, comme le vaisseau, mais même s'il y a quelques éléments romulans, c'est assez difficile à dire. Je crois que ce système a tout bonnement été inventé pour ce vaisseau.

\- Mais qui a fait ça ?

\- Il y a dans les bases de données des informations sur un ingénieur très talentueux qui a quitté Starfleet pour travailler à son compte. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ses designs originaux et fait d'éléments disparates qu'il vent généralement au plus offrant. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une de ses créations.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y ait quelque chose de nouveau dans ce vaisseau qui ait pu attirer l'attention d'une force extérieure inconnue ?

\- J'ignore comment, capitaine.

Il s'installa à une console et fit un inventaire rapide des systèmes du vaisseau.

\- Les scanneurs de ce vaisseau peuvent scanner le subespace, c'est incroyable.

\- Et nous ne le pouvons pas ?

\- Non, capitaine, nous pouvons détecter quand un vaisseau se déplace en subespace, mais pas le subespace tout court, c'est une nouveauté.

\- Et si nous scannions les alentours avec ces scanners, peut-être que ça nous donnerait de l'information supplémentaire sur ce qui est arrivé, suggéra Smith.

\- Bonne idée, lieutenant. Allez-y, lieutenant-commandeur. Scannage approfondit.

L'androïde changea de console et activa les scanners. Au même moment, l'étrange objet en forme de fleur réapparut devant la Chose.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Riker observait le nouvel arrivant. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour empêcher le capitaine d'y aller.

\- Passerelle à salle de téléportation. Ramenez l'équipe d'exploration, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ici la salle de téléportation. Nous n'arrivons pas à verrouiller leurs signaux.

\- Scannez ce vaisseau !

\- Nos scanners ne traversent pas la coque, mais il y a cette étrange signature énergique partout autour du vaisseau.

\- Appelez ce vaisseau.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Riker à Picard, répondez.

\- Ici Picard. Numéro un, je crois que c'est nous qui les avons faits venir.

\- Comment ?

\- Ce vaisseau peut scanner le subespace. En activant les scanners, ça les a amenés ici.

\- Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas vous téléporter, croyez-vous que…

\- Commandeur Riker, dit soudain l'OPS alarmé, il y a une déformation de toutes les forces gravitationnelles dans le secteur et une augmentation de…

\- Bouclier, s'écria Riker!

Il y eut un flash de lumière et l'étrange vaisseau avait disparu.

\- Riker à Picard ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Riker à équipe d'exploration.

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Commandeur, reprit l'OPS, il n'y a plus de signes de vie à bord du vaisseau des mercenaires.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après sa conversation avec le capitaine, il avait fallu un moment à Léa pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle s'était remise à penser correctement, elle décida que si elle ne pouvait aller sur le vaisseau de Bok, elle pouvait au moins aller sur la passerelle et suivre l'opération. Elle marchait donc vers l'ascenseur quand elle fut interceptée par la conseillère Troi.

\- Docteur Roberge, puis-je vous parler?

Depuis le début de cette histoire, Troi avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, mais Léa l'avait évitée. Elle savait que c'était son travail, mais tant que son fils était en danger, elle ne voulait pas être consolée. Elle aurait besoin d'une aide psychologique si quelque chose arrivait à Matt et elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, dit-elle en continuant sa marche.

\- Je crois que c'est plus que le bon moment, insista Troi en se plaçant devant elle.

Léa arrêta sa marche, visiblement irritée.

\- Que voulez-vous, conseillère ?

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous refusez de prendre du repos.

\- Parce que mon fils est en danger, il me semble que c'est évident !

\- Venez par ici, insista la conseillère. Le mess est tout près, nous pourrons discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, dit-elle brusquement.

\- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix. Docteur Roberge, vous êtes relevées de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

En étant relevée de ses fonctions, Léa perdait aussi le droit d'aller sur la passerelle. Elle s'insurgea.

\- Et sous quelle autorité ?

\- En tant que conseillère du vaisseau, j'ai autorité pour relever de ses fonctions tout officier que je juge psychologiquement incapable de faire son travail.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait faux, s'objecta Léa !

\- Venez, insista Troi, nous allons en discuter.

Léa soupira.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous convaincre.

Le mess était vide en ce moment de la journée, ça donnait un peu plus d'intimité aux deux visiteuses et pour ce qui allait suivre, c'était important. Léa et Deanna allèrent s'asseoir à une table près de la baie vitrée d'où on voyait les étoiles. Le mess se situait du côté du vaisseau opposé au vaisseau des mercenaires, ce qui était parfait pour pouvoir parler à Léa sans que son attention ne soit détournée.

\- Si nous pouvons faire vite, je dois aller sur la passerelle, insista Léa.

\- Avez-vous été demandée sur la passerelle ?

\- Non, mais je veux suivre l'opération.

\- Êtes-vous indispensable à cette opération ?

\- Sans doute pas, répondit-elle après une courte réflexion. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est de mon enfant qu'il s'agit.

\- Tout le monde en est conscient, mais vous ne l'aiderez pas si vous continuez à vous maltraiter ainsi.

\- Je ne me maltraite pas.

\- À quand remonte votre dernière nuit de sommeil ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Depuis l'enlèvement, elle vivait sur l'adrénaline sans compter les heures.

\- Avez-vous au moins pris une vraie pause depuis le début de tout ça ?

Elle resta silencieuse, embarrassée par le regard inquisiteur de la conseillère et consciente que son silence était éloquent.

\- Maintenant, Léa, vous devez réfléchir à tout ça et me dire pourquoi vous vous punissez.

\- Je me sens impuissante et je veux faire quelque chose. Je ne me punis pas.

\- Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même, mais pas à une Bétazoide. Je ressens votre culpabilité et c'est très intense.

Léa voulut répliquer, mais elle réalisa tout à coup que la conseillère avait raison, il y avait ce sentiment qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer en elle depuis le début et le simple fait d'y penser provoquait un grand malaise. Elle se concentra sur ce sentiment, cherchant son origine.

\- J'étais contente d'être envoyée en mission, avoua-t-elle enfin.

La conseillère ne dit rien, elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- J'étais contente de m'éloigner, de prendre une pause. Je suis une mère affreuse, dit-elle en pleurnichant.

\- Et pourquoi ? Est-ce votre fils qui vous faisait fuir ?

\- Non, bien sûr. C'est cette vie de mère de famille : c'est du vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et on a plus de temps pour le reste. Je m'ennuyais de la période de ma vie où je pouvais lire toutes mes revues scientifiques, sortir entre amis, avoir d'autres passe-temps, dormir des nuits complètes. Je n'étais pas prête à devenir mère, ce n'était pas prévu. Je voulais d'abord me concentrer sur ma carrière. Je me sentais dépassée par tout ça.

-Et là, il a été kidnappé.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

\- J'aurais dû être là ! C'est de ma faute.

\- Et vous croyez que ça aurait été différent ? Votre mari est un officier de sécurité, entraîné pour ce genre de situation et il n'a pas pu les arrêter, qu'auriez-vous pu faire de plus ?

Elle tenta d'essuyer avec ses mains les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

\- Regardez-moi, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce n'est pas moi ça. Normalement, j'arrive à me contrôler.

\- C'est la fatigue. Il faut vraiment que vous preniez du repos.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je suis toujours relevée de mes fonctions ?

\- Vous êtes temporairement relevées de vos fonctions, du moins pour les huit prochaines heures.

\- Je vais aller dormir, abdiqua-t-elle.


	7. Le réveil

Jean-Luc Picard se réveilla. Il était dans cylindre entouré d'un champ d'énergie. Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce et il pouvait voir plusieurs autres cylindres et dans chaque cylindre, il y avait une personne. Près de lui se trouvait le docteur Crusher, le lieutenant Smith et les deux autres officiers de sécurités. Un peu plus loin, il y avait deux Bajorans, un homme et une femme, un Andorien, un Tellarite et Bok. Cependant, aucunes traces de Matt ou de Data.

Il remarqua alors que les autres semblaient tous endormis. Il était le seul à être réveillé. Il essaya de les appeler, mais à ce moment, un trou apparu dans le mur et s'élargi pour devenir une ouverture. Data entra, suivi de deux êtres étranges. Leur peau était bleue, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la peau. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait d'une liquide lumineux qui se tenait en place tout seule, prenant vaguement une forme humanoïde. Leur tête n'avait aucun visage, aucun œil, aucune bouche.

\- Data, s'exclama Picard. Vous allez bien ?

\- Je fonctionne selon des paramètres normaux, répondit l'androïde.

\- Et mon petit-fils ? L'avez-vous vu ?

\- C'est justement ça le problème, répondit Data.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa se réveilla, elle se sentait mieux, mais la fatigue était encore envahissante. C'était sans doute les effets du somnifère que le docteur Selar lui avait donné. Elle se sentait tout même mieux. Elle se leva, prit une douche sonique, s'habilla et quitta ses quartiers. Il s'était passé huit heures depuis que la conseillère l'avait relevée de ses fonctions et la première chose qu'elle voulait savoir était s'il y avait du nouveau. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Picard.

Pas de réponse.

\- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Picard.

\- Le capitaine Picard n'est pas à bord de l'Enterprise.

Il n'était donc pas revenu de la mission d'exploration, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

\- Ordinateur, localise le commandeur Riker.

\- Le commandeur Riker est sur la passerelle.

C'était à se demander si elle était la seule qui se privait de sommeil dans des situations de crises.

\- Roberge à Riker.

\- Ici Riker, avez-vous bien dormi, docteur Roberge ?

\- Je me sens mieux, commandeur.

\- Très bien, je vais avoir besoin d'un officier scientifique. Reportez-vous à la salle de conférence pour une petite réunion.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Est-ce que Matthew va bien, au moins, demanda Jean-Luc à Data de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Je ne saurais le dire, je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Mais il est vivant.

\- Oui, ça j'en suis certain. Voyez-vous capitaine, votre petit-fils est une énigme pour eux. Ils essaient de comprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous, demanda Picard directement à un des êtres qui se tenait au côté de Data ?

\- Il ne vous répondra pas. Ils ne communiquent pas comme nous et de la façon dont je le comprends, ils ne peuvent communiquer qu'avec moi en téléchargeant de l'information directement dans ma mémoire et même de cette façon, la communication est difficile.

\- En quoi?

\- Leur mode de pensée et leur fonctionnement sont différents de tout ce que je connais. Les informations qu'ils m'envoient sont difficiles à interpréter, comme des séries d'images sans légendes.

Jean-Luc était perplexe; il serait difficile de négocier avec leurs ravisseurs dans ces circonstances. Il se devait pourtant d'essayer.

\- D'accord, et si nous revenions à Matt. Quel est le problème ?

\- Quand ils ont capturés Bok et ses mercenaires, ils ont aussi capturé Matthew Elliott. Ils ont analysé la biologie des mercenaires et leurs gênes pour tenter d'en percer le fonctionnement. Ils en ont conclus qu'ils étaient de différentes espèces. Le garçon étant le seul humain du groupe, ils ont pensé que son espèce était exactement comme lui : petit corps, grosse tête et visiblement incapable de fonctionner par lui-même. Ils ne comprennent pas comment une telle espèce pouvait survivre. Ils ont analysé son cerveau pour découvrir une très forte activité, mais avec de faibles capacités. Et ça les a encore plus intrigués.

\- Oui, réfléchit Picard, son cerveau est en pleine croissance, en apprentissage constant. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un enfant.

\- Exactement. Mais ensuite, ils nous ont trouvé et à part moi, vous êtes tous humains, alors ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il est différent. Et puis, il y a vous.

\- Moi ?

\- En vous analysant, ils ont découvert que vous étiez comme lui.

\- Comment ça comme lui ?

\- J'essaie d'expliquer en mot les images qu'ils ont mises dans ma tête. Je crois qu'ils ont découvert votre proximité génétique et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi les autres humanoïdes ne sont pas aussi semblables que vous deux.

\- Avez-vous tenté de leur expliquer notre mode de reproduction, sans entrer dans les détails scabreux, évidement.

\- Oui, capitaine, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai su le leur faire comprendre. Il me semble qu'ils aient plus de difficulté à comprendre les images que j'essaie de leur transmettre que celles qu'ils me transmettent.

\- Pourquoi me réveiller alors ?

\- Ils veulent tenter une autre forme de communication.

\- Dites-leur que je veux bien collaborer, mais je dois voir Matthew d'abord.

La main d'une des créatures se dressa et se colla sur la tête de Data. Son visage se figea pendant un court moment.

\- Ils veulent d'abord communiquer avec vous, dit-il alors que la créature était toujours collé à lui.

\- Je veux le voir avant, sinon, je résisterai de toutes mes forces.

L'androïde bougea les yeux rapidement comme quand il cherchait de l'information dans ses banques mémorielles.

\- Ils ne vous croient pas capable de leur résister.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour ma vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, si je dois mourir, je veux le voir avant !

La main de l'extraterrestre se décolla de la tête de Data.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette idée de le voir avant de mourir les a fortement intrigués, alors dans le but de comprendre pourquoi, ils vous laisseront le voir tout de suite.


	8. Un lien bidirectionnel

Quand Léa entra dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde était déjà là. À croire qu'ils l'attendaient. Il manquait cependant le capitaine, le docteur Crusher, le lieutenant-commandeur Data et le lieutenant Smith. D'autres officiers les remplaçaient à la table de la salle de conférence. Riker résuma brièvement la situation.

\- Depuis la disparition de l'équipe d'exploration, nous avons inspecté le vaisseau des mercenaires, étudié leur base de données ainsi que les résultats de nos sondes. Mais il y a tout de même urgence d'avancer. Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons ? Lieutenant ?

Un Vulcain se leva, ce qui lui fit penser au lieutenant Sotak. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait le commandement d'une équipe scientifique qu'elle avait plus ou moins laissé tomber.

\- Le vaisseau qui a surgi et qui a capturé l'équipe d'exploration existe dans le subespace. Il est comme en phase avec l'espace et le subespace. Voilà pourquoi les scanners du vaisseau mercenaire ont pu révéler sa présence.

\- Est-il toujours là, demanda Léa ?

\- Nous le croyons. Nous croyons qu'il ne nous voit pas tant que nous n'utilisons pas une technologie similaire à celle des scanners du vaisseau mercenaire.

\- Nos recherches dans les bases de données n'ont rien donné. Aucune apparition de ce vaisseau n'a jamais été rapporté avant.

\- Ils sont peut-être nouveau dans le secteur, osa Léa.

\- Il serait logique de l'assumer, reprit le Vulcain, quoi que prématuré. Peut-être qu'ils ont toujours vécu dans le subespace.

\- Mais, ajouta Léa, il s'agit d'une construction, d'un vaisseau ou d'une station, rien de naturel. Il faut donc assumer qu'ils sont arrivés là.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi restent-ils dans le subespace, demanda Riker ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont très différents de nous, expliqua-t-elle, il faut donc assumer qu'ils viennent d'un endroit très différent. Le subespace leur convient sans doute mieux que l'espace.

\- Ils ont donc une faiblesse que nous pourrions exploiter, conclut Riker.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, poursuivit le Vulcain.

\- J'ai une idée, dit alors Léa. Ces étrangers ont réagi aux scanners du vaisseau des mercenaires qui peut scanner dans le subespace. Je ne suis pas ingénieure, mais il y a peu de particules qui peuvent atteindre le subespace et peuvent revenir vers les scanners sauf peut-être les tachyons.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai découvert en examinant leur scanner, docteur, répondit Geordy, impressionné.

\- Donc, ce sont les tachyons qui les font réagir. Si on en émet un peu ça les amène ici. Si on augmente la fréquence et qu'on renverse la polarité, nous pourrions non seulement les amener ici, mais les y maintenir, comme dans un rayon tracteur.

\- Nous pourrions utiliser les déflecteurs, reprit Laforge.

\- Qu'en est-il de leur armement ?

\- Nous ignorons s'ils en ont, reprit l'officier tactique, ça ne serait pas prudent d'utiliser cette méthode dans ces circonstances.

\- Et il y a cette force gravitationnelle que nous avons détectée autour du vaisseau des mercenaires, ajouta Riker.

\- Nous devrons retourner sur ce vaisseau et faire plus de recherche à ce sujet, suggéra Laforge, avec les bons équipements, nous pourrons prendre des relevés et en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

\- Commandeur, demanda Léa en s'adressant à Will Riker, j'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe que vous enverrez sur le vaisseau des mercenaires, mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

\- Il nous faudra un officier scientifique et vous êtes qualifiées, répondit Riker. Vous êtes en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que vous avez fait cette requête, alors, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. Monsieur Laforge, commencez à faire les modifications sur les déflecteurs, dans le cas où ça deviendrait nécessaire. Cette réunion est terminée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Picard suivit Data et les entités bleues au travers un vaisseau encore plus étrange. Les murs blanc et bleus semblaient fluides, presque translucides. Il ne semblait pas avoir de meubles ou d'ordinateurs dans les pièces qu'ils traversaient, mais de vagues formes dont il ne pouvait deviner les fonctions.

Il arriva enfin dans une vaste pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs autres êtres. Au milieu de la salle, se trouvait une bulle transparente et flottant dans les airs, au centre de la bulle, lévitait un petit enfant, âgé de quinze mois et vêtu d'un pyjama bleu.

Jean-Luc approcha lentement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lors d'une permission qu'il avait prise sur Terre. Matthew avait huit mois à ce moment. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis, mais n'avait pas changé, il avait le même visage rond et rieur avec quelques cheveux fins à la pigmentation rousse de son père. Il était réveillé et le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns, pareil comme ceux de Martha, réalisa-t-il.

\- Matt, murmura-t-il plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Vous allez bien, capitaine, demanda Data ?

\- Il va bien, dit-il, soulagé. Data ! Il va bien !

\- En effet, ils en ont pris soin.

Le capitaine n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les jeunes enfants, mais pourtant, avec Matt, il n'hésita pas. Il avança vers la bulle et tendit les mains. Elles traversèrent la bulle sans ressentir aucune résistance. Il prit l'enfant sous les bras et le trouva incroyablement léger. Alors, la bulle disparut et le poids du bambin s'alourdit soudainement. Jean-Luc le ramena rapidement contre lui.

\- Je te tiens, dit-il et à ce moment précis, il n'eut qu'une envie, ne plus jamais le lâcher. Du moins, tant qu'il ne pourrait pas être certain qu'il était en sécurité.

Il réalisa alors que les entités s'étaient approchées et que maintenant, elles les entouraient, lui et Matt. Elles avaient jointes leurs membres supérieurs et semblaient fusionner les uns dans les autres. Il y avait dans l'air une étrange vibration. Picard serra l'enfant encore plus près de lui, prêt à défier quiconque oserait le lui enlever.

\- Data, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, capitaine. Quelque chose les a intrigués.

\- Intrigué ? Vous utilisez souvent ce terme, réalisa-t-il. Avez-vous désactivés votre puce à émotions ?

\- Oui, capitaine. Dans la situation présente, je voulais être sûr de rester en contrôle.

\- Mais Data, ces êtres ont peut-être des émotions qu'ils ont cherchées à vous communiquer. Ça pourrait être la raison pour laquelle vous avez autant de difficulté à interpréter les images qu'ils vous envoient.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'active ma puce.

À ce moment, le regard de Data, devint plus brillant, moins froid, puis, il y eut dans son visage une expression de surprise.

\- Vous avez raison, capitaine. J'ai à nouveau analysé les informations qu'ils m'ont communiquées et il y avait des émotions reliées à chaque image. Ça change tout.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je comprends maintenant que ces êtres vivent en communion les uns avec les autres. Ils sont liés et ils ressentent les liens entre les gens. Ils n'ont pas analysés votre ADN, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Quand j'ai dit que vous et Matthew étaient semblables, ce n'était pas le bon mot.

\- Quel est le bon mot ?

\- Liés. Ils sentent un lien entre vous deux, un lien bidirectionnel. Ils ont aussi perçu des liens entre les mercenaires et entre l'équipe d'exploration, mais différents, plus faibles ou plus forts. C'est ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Dans leur communauté, tous les liens sont du même type et de même intensité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par bidirectionnel ?

\- Si ce lien est en rapport avec l'affection que les gens se portent entre eux, il semble que l'affection dans ce cas-là soit réciproque.

\- C'est impossible ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait huit mois. Bon, j'ai été là deux semaines, mais à cet âge !

\- N'y a-t-il pas eut des communications vidéo entre vous et votre fille.

\- Oui, admit-il, se rappelant qu'elle avait souvent Matt dans ses bras, mais c'est peu pour un enfant si jeune.

\- C'est cependant ce qu'ils ont ressenti.

Les êtres ne bougeaient plus semblant surveiller la conversation entre Data et Picard.

\- Maintenant que vous avez activé la puce, pouvez-vous tenter de communiquer à nouveau avec eux ?

\- Que dois-je leur dire ?

\- Qu'il faut nous laisser partir, que nous avons des liens avec d'autres personnes et qu'ils nous empêchent de les retrouver.

\- Je vais essayer, dit l'Androïde.

Il marcha vers l'entité avec laquelle il avait communiqué depuis le début. Elle le toucha de la même façon, puis il se passa un long moment. Puis, Data revint vers le capitaine.

\- Alors ?

\- La réponse est non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils y a trop de chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et veulent comprendre.

\- Peut-être alors que nous pouvons le leur enseigner en échange de notre liberté.


	9. Le Lien brisé

Il y avait plusieurs heures que Léa s'était téléportée sur le vaisseau des mercenaires et depuis, elle travaillait d'arrache pieds avec une équipe de scientifique. Elle avait réussi à obtenir l'aide d'un de ses officiers, l'enseigne Garcia. À cela s'ajoutait l'officier temporairement au poste d'officier scientifique en l'absence de Data, un vulcain du nom de Komak et le commandeur Laforge.

Ils avaient amenés de l'équipement informatique qu'ils avaient mis en interface avec l'ordinateur de la Chose. Ils savaient maintenant que c'était ainsi que les mercenaires appelaient leur vaisseau parce qu'ils avaient étudiés les bases de données.

Ils travaillaient à modifier les senseurs du vaisseau parce qu'ils voulaient récolter des données sur les forces gravimétriques entourant la chose sans toutefois ramener le vaisseau étrange. Léa aurait bien voulue les voir revenir, sachant que son fils et son père était leur prisonnier, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrangerait pas les choses en devenant prisonnière à son tour.

Cependant, elle était impatiente de voir cette situation se résoudre. Elle n'osait penser à ce qui pouvait se passer de l'autre côté. Son seul soulagement était de savoir que Matt était avec le capitaine Picard. Elle avait été injuste avec lui. Elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait sauver Matt, c'était bien lui et il ferait tout fait pour le sauver peu importe qu'il soit ou non son petit-fils.

\- Les senseurs sont prêts, dit alors le commandeur Laforge.

\- Enfin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'installa à la console.

\- J'attends vos ordres, commandeur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle activa les senseurs et commença à voir les données s'afficher.

\- C'est impossible, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi, demanda Geordy ?

\- Il y a une structure dans ces anomalies gravitationnelles.

\- Quelle genre de structure ?

\- C'est comme si on s'était servi de la gravité comme une vague, pour transporter des trucs… ou des gens.

\- Vous voulez dire comme un téléporteur.

\- Exact, mais d'un genre jamais vu.

Geordy se pencha sur la console pour regarder les résultats.

\- Ils se servent de la gravité pour créer un pont dans l'espace. Il n'y a pas de démoléculisation en tant que tel, mais ça reste un genre de téléporteur. Quelque chose de très en avance ou de très différent.

\- Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour nous téléporter à bord de leur vaisseau, s'exclama l'enseigne Garcia.

\- L'enseigne Garcia est spécialiste en téléportation, expliqua Léa.

\- Montrez-moi, demanda Laforge.

\- Les forces gravimétriques sont encore en place, il suffit de trouver la façon de les activer. Je crois qu'un ajustement au rayon tracteur de la Chose ferait le reste du travail.

\- Ça pourrait bien marcher, s'excita Geordy. Laforge à l'Enterprise.

\- Ici Riker.

\- Commandeur, nous avons un plan.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Picard, Matt et Data furent conduits dans la salle où le capitaine s'était d'abord réveillé. Son équipe d'exploration, le groupe de mercenaire et Bok s'y trouvaient toujours et ils étaient toujours endormis dans des cylindres translucides. L'enfant était éveillé, mais calme, il semblait s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Il était toujours dans les bras de son grand-père, qui fidèle à sa promesse, ne voulait pas le déposer.

\- Ils nous ont emmenés ici, parce qu'ils veulent que vous leur expliquiez les différentes formes de lien qui existent.

\- Vont-ils tenter de communiquer directement avec moi, s'inquiéta le capitaine ?

\- Non, ils ont compris que c'est votre intervention qui m'a amené à activer ma puce à émotion et donc d'améliorer la communication. Ils veulent communiquer avec vous par mon intermédiaire.

\- Très bien, commença Picard.

Il expliqua alors à ses hôtes la complexité des relations entre les gens venus de société de type humanoïde. Il instruisit Data sur les images à envoyer et ce fut beaucoup plus efficace. Par exemple, quand Data avait voulu expliquer ce qu'était la reproduction humaine, avant le réveil de Picard, il leur avait envoyé des images montrant la version scientifique du développement fœtal. Avec l'aide de Picard, il avait envoyé des images d'une couple qui se prennent par la main, d'une femme enceinte à différent stade de grossesse, d'enfants à différentes étapes de la naissance à l'âge adulte et ça avait fonctionné. Ils avaient enfin compris ce qu'était un enfant.

Il leur expliqua le lien parental, le lien amoureux, le lien amical et même les simples relations de travail. Les êtres lui pointaient les gens prisonniers des cylindres et le capitaine leur expliquait quel lien l'unissait à ces gens ou les unissait entre eux quand c'était possible. Au bout d'un long moment, Matt se mit à pleurer.

\- Il doit être fatigué, dit-il tout haut. Je vous ai tout expliqué, il serait temps que vous nous laissiez partir.

\- Il y a encore une chose que vous ne leur avez pas expliquée. Quel est ce lien intense qu'ils ressentent entre vous et cette personne ?

Il pointait Bok.

\- Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui. Nous sommes ennemis.

\- Capitaine, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'est un ennemi.

\- Alors, c'est ça le lien qu'ils ont ressenti. Comment la haine peut-elle être un lien ?

\- Par cette haine, Bok a tout fait pour vous retrouver. Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous: il l'a bien dit dans son message. Et quand il a kidnappé Matthew, vous avez tout fait pour retrouver Bok.

\- On peut appeler ça un lien, soupira Picard alors que Matt s'agitait dans ses bras.

Il tenta d'expliquer la chose de différente façon, mais les entités ne semblaient pas comprendre. Data finit par leur expliquer que Picard avait brisé le lien entre Bok et son fils, alors Bok cherchait à briser le lien entre Picard et Matt en tuant l'enfant.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, dit alors Data. Ils croient qu'il est juste de le laisser tuer votre petit fils pour corriger la situation.

L'une des entités alla vers le cylindre de Bok et posa sa main sur le devant du cylindre. Les contours du cylindre se volatilisèrent et Bok se réveilla, il lança un regard de braise vers le capitaine. Jean-Luc, qui commençait à avoir les bras douloureux, resserra sa prise sur l'enfant d'une main, alors que de l'autre, il cherchait son phaseur. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait plus. Un coup d'œil aux autres cylindres lui fit réaliser qu'ils étaient tous désarmés.

\- Je vois que vous avez retrouvés votre petit fils, Picard ! Profitez-en bien, ça ne durera pas.

\- Data, s'exclama Picard !

La créature avait ses deux mains sur Data qui semblait vibrer.

\- Il veut que j'explique à Bok ce dont nous venons de parler et j'ai refusé. Je suis paralysé, je ne peux pas bouger.

Le Ferengi regarda autour de lui, se demandant visiblement où il était. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un objet flottant au centre de la pièce. Sur cet objet vaguement circulaire, les armes et tricordeurs avaient été déposés. Bok n'avait que quelques pas à faire, contrairement au capitaine.


	10. Tuer Bok?

Jean-Luc ne savait plus que faire. Il ne pouvait déposer l'enfant et le laisser se faire piéger par les créatures, mais si Bok s'emparait d'une arme, ils deviendraient tous deux une cible facile à atteindre. De son côté, Data était malmené par les créatures et ne pouvait être d'aucun secours.

Bok avançait vers les armes et personne ne s'interposait. Le capitaine Picard, remarqua l'emplacement où était son cylindre, peut-être que s'il y retournait, les parois du cylindre lui offriraient une protection suffisante à condition qu'il puisse le réactiver, mais ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Sinon, il devrait faire un bouclier de son corps au moment où Bok tirerait.

À ce moment, il y eut une secousse et quatre personnes se matérialisèrent entre Bok et le capitaine. Ils dégainèrent leur phaseur. Picard ne les voyait que de dos, mais il était certain que Riker était l'un deux. Il y avait deux officiers de sécurité et un officier scientifique désormais reconnaissable de dos à sa tresse : Léa.

\- Ne bouge pas, Bok, ordonna Riker en pointant son phaseur vers le Ferengi !

Data fut alors relâché par les créatures.

\- Ils ont décidé d'observer la suite, expliqua l'androïde.

\- Ne tirez pas, ordonna Picard derrière eux, mais gardez ce Ferengi en joue. Tu peux te retourner, Léa.

Elle obéit et se retint de pleurer de joie en voyant Matt dans ses bras.

\- Il va bien, ajouta Jean-Luc.

\- Pour l'instant, reprit le Ferengi avec hargne. Ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez. Je serai toujours là et je vous promets que cet enfant ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour ramasser ses premiers profits.

Léa fit volte-face. Rapidement, elle ramena son phaseur vers elle et en augmenta la puissance pour qu'il soit mortelle. Puis, elle le pointa à nouveau vers Bok.

\- Lieutenant, baissez votre arme, ordonna le commandeur Riker !

\- Tant que ce Ferengi vivra, mon fils sera en danger. Il est intelligent, rusé et il ne lâchera jamais prise. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vu à l'œuvre vous aussi. Il est temps d'y mettre fin, ici et maintenant !

\- Léa, s'écria le capitaine avec force! Matt n'est pas en sécurité ici. Ces êtres sont imprévisibles. Donne-moi le phaseur, prends ton fils et retourne sur l'Enterprise. Je me charge de Bok.

La main qui tenait le phaseur tremblait alors que Bok reculait lentement devant la menace.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton.

\- C'est un ordre, lieutenant, dit-il en montant le ton !

Elle ne broncha pas, visant Bok avec une main de plus en plus tremblante, puis, elle soupira et baissa son arme.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit l'enfant alors que le capitaine prenait le phaseur. À l'instant où Matt fut dans ses bras, elle fut assaillit pour un grand nombre d'émotions, de soulagement surtout, mais aussi d'une joie si intense que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les créatures sentirent ce changement et s'avancèrent vers elle.

Le capitaine se trouvait juste au côté du cylindre occupé par le docteur Crusher. Il mit sa main sur le devant du cylindre comme les créatures l'avaient fait avec Bok et le cylindre libéra sa prisonnière. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Pas maintenant, s'empressa de dire le capitaine. Allez avec le docteur Roberge et dépêchez-vous.

Crusher alla se placer au côté de Léa qui appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Enterprise, trois à téléporter.

Le faisceau du téléporteur les prit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les deux femmes et l'enfant se matérialisèrent à bord de l'Enteprise, dans la salle de téléportation.

\- Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici si facilement, demanda Crusher ? Vu la façon dont nous avons été kidnappé, ça n'a pas dû être simple de vous y téléporter à votre tour.

\- Nous avons utilisé les rayons tracteurs de la Chose, je veux dire du vaisseau des mercenaires, pour maintenir le corridor subspacial que ces étranges créatures ont utilisé pour vous kidnapper et nous avons mis un relais à bord de la Chose pour pouvoir utiliser les téléporteurs dans les deux directions.

\- Très instructif, répondit Beverly qui n'était pas sure d'avoir tout compris.

Matt commença à s'agiter et à pleurer.

\- Il est fatigué et sans doute affamé, expliqua Léa.

\- Amenez-le à l'infirmerie, je vais l'examiner.

Elles quittèrent la salle de téléportation et continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a un problème, s'inquiéta Léa ?

\- Non, mais après ce qui lui est arrivé, un examen complet est une bonne précaution.

\- Oui, soupira Léa. C'est juste étrange, maintenant que je le sais en sécurité, je garde la crainte que tout peut lui arriver.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, se rappela Beverly. Ça va vous passer.

\- Mais pas à Bok, murmura Léa.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit, demanda Crusher ?

\- Rien, je pensais tout haut.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dès que les deux femmes furent téléportée, le capitaine se tourna vers Data.

\- Du nouveau du côté de nos hôtes ?

\- J'admets que j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre. Ils les ont laissés aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre. Semblent-ils qu'ils n'avaient rien ressentit de comparable au lien entre votre fille et votre petit-fils. Ça les a stupéfiés. Ils ont aussi sentit le lien entre vous et elle et ils ont décidé que de condamner un lien pour équilibrer les choses n'étaient pas une bonne chose et que ça créerait d'autres brisures.

\- Mais pourquoi ces liens sont si importants pour eux ?

\- Parce que le lien qui les uni entre eux fait partis d'eux, c'est comme manger ou respirer. Cependant, l'intensité et la complexité des liens qui existent entre nous ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'ils connaissent. Pour eux, c'est comme une quête mystique.

\- Et ils feront tout pour comprendre.

\- Exactement.

\- Et présentement, que veulent-ils ?

\- Approfondir la nature du lien entre vous et Bok et tenter de trouver une façon de réparer le lien brisé entre Bok et son fils.

Le capitaine Picard resta silencieux un moment, étonnée devant l'étrangeté de ces gens. Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas réparer la mort ?

\- Commandeur Riker, dit-il, ouvrez les autres cylindres et amenez tout le monde sur l'Enterprise. Je reste ici avec Data et Bok.

\- Capitaine, nous ne vous abandonnerons pas ici.

\- Ceci n'est pas seulement une mission de sauvetage, numéro un. C'est un premier contact avec une culture unique en son genre. Je dois trouver un moyen de résoudre cette situation. Amenez ces armes, ajouta-t-il en montrant le meuble flottant que Bok fixait toujours avec espoir et ramenez ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant son phaseur.

\- Croyez-vous que ce soit prudent, capitaine ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je me fie à mon instinct.


	11. Les sacrifices

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Léa résuma au docteur Crusher ce qui s'était passé depuis leur disparition. Elle sauta les détails personnels, sa dispute avec le capitaine et sa séance avec la conseillère, mais elle mentionna avoir dormi, ce qu'approuva immédiatement Beverly.

\- Vous auriez dû vous voir, ça faisait peur à voir.

\- Désolée si j'ai été brusque.

\- Vous n'étiez pas à votre meilleur.

\- C'est une façon gentille de dire que je me suis comportée comme une vraie garce.

Crusher sourit alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'infirmerie.

\- Déposez-le ici, dit-elle, en désignant un lit médical.

Léa obéit. Beverly appuya sur un bouton et des rebords se déployèrent pour empêcher l'enfant de tomber. Elle prit un tricordeur et commença à le scanner. Léa s'approcha de la table au côté du lit et s'empara discrètement d'une seringue hypospray.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, tout va bien, dit Beverly en poursuivant ses scans.

\- C'est rassurant, répondit Léa en baillant. Je dois dire que le petit somme que je me suis accordée tout à l'heure n'était pas suffisant.

Tout en discutant, Léa s'avança vers une autre table et prit un deuxième hypospray.

\- Voulez-vous prendre du repos ?

\- Non, je crois que je vais le surveiller, ajouta-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

\- Mais il faut que je lui donne à manger, que je lui donne un bain et que…

\- Un infirmer va s'en occuper. Allez-vous reposer. Votre fils restera en observation à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps.

\- Merci docteur, dit-elle dans un soupire avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de la manipuler.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand le capitaine Picard se retrouva seul avec Data, Bok et les entités. Il s'adressa enfin à son ennemi.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ces machinations stupides pour obtenir ta vengeance, Bok.

\- Tu m'as pris mon fils, aucune vengeance ne suffira, Picard !

\- Alors pourquoi continuer à investir du temps et à dépenser tes profits là-dessus. Réglons ça tout de suite, entre homme et sans aucun frais.

\- Tu veux te battre !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je veux bien, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne m'en prendrai pas à ta famille après : une bonne raclée ne suffira pas à réparer tes torts envers moi.

Jean-Luc Picard devait gagner du temps et trouver comment faire comprendre à ces êtres ce que pouvait engendrer une telle haine. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Alors que penses-tu d'un combat à mort, dit-il ? Si tu meurs, tu retrouveras ton fils selon tes croyances et si je meurs, tu auras eu ta vengeance. Alors ce sera une perte de temps et de lathinium de tenter de t'en prendre à ma famille puisque plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre.

\- Tu me tuerais, toi, un officier de Starfleet ?

\- Oui, parce que ma fille a raison. Autrement, tu ne laisseras jamais ma famille tranquille. D'ailleurs, si j'ai tué ton fils, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te tuer ?

Plutôt que de répondre, le Ferengi lança un cri et fonça sur le capitaine qui l'évita à la dernière minute et se plaça en position défensive.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait le faire pour protéger Matt et aider son père. Elle savait qu'elle y sacrifiait sa carrière, mais elle devait le risquer. Elle se dirigea dans le laboratoire scientifique où son équipe travaillait toujours sur l'expérience qu'ils auraient déjà effectuée si Bok n'était pas intervenu.

Quand elle entra dans le laboratoire, tous ces officiers cessèrent de travailler et se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

\- Mon fils va bien. La situation est résolue, mentit-elle. Nous pouvons maintenant retourner à nos travaux. Est-ce que les ajustements sont terminés ?

\- Oui, docteur, répondit le Vulcain.

\- Et les tests préliminaires.

\- Tout est ok, répondit l'enseigne Byrd.

\- Quand serons-nous sur le site de l'expérience, demanda l'enseigne Garcia ?

\- Nous n'allons pas sur le site de l'expérience. Changement de programme, ce système planétaire aussi possède les caractéristiques nécessaires pour cette expérience. Je dois seulement faire une petite vérification. Préparez le prototype.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- C'est un ordre, enseigne Byrd.

\- Je vais l'enfiler immédiatement.

\- C'est moi qui procéderai au test, dit-elle avec rudesse.

\- Mais, je devais…

\- Je suis toujours votre officier suppérieur, insista-t-elle.

\- Oui, docteur Roberge.

Elle s'installa à une console et fit une recherche dans la base de données sur l'incident de Maxia.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Ferengi avait beau être petit, il était plutôt agile et plus fort que Picard ne l'aurait espéré. Il réussit tant bien que mal à bloquer ses premières attaques, mais Bok finit par lui envoyer quelques bons coups de poings dans le ventre et dans les côtes. Le Français s'éloigna et se remis en position défensive. L'ex DaiMon fonça vers lui. Jean-Luc l'évita et lui envoya un coup de pieds dans les jarrets. Le Ferengi, tomba, roula par terre et se releva. Il sortit alors un couteau de sa botte. Jean-Luc n'avait aucune arme et Data était à nouveau immobilisé.


	12. La manoeuvre Roberge

Léa était prête. Ses officiers l'avaient harnachée à un exosquelette recouvert de fils et de circuits qui lui donnait l'air d'un Borg débrayé. Ça n'avait rien d'esthétique ni de pratique, il s'agissait d'un prototype. Simon Byrd termina les derniers branchements et glissa dans sa main la commande permettant de contrôler l'appareil. Il paraissant visiblement déçu. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir lui expliquer ce qui se passait vraiment, mais ça risquait de ruiner son plan.

Léa entra les coordonnées qu'elle avait préalablement calculées. Avec cette merveille technologique, elle pouvait voyager dans le temps sur quelques décennie seulement et grâce à un téléporteur intégré, elle pouvait en même temps voyager dans l'espace, mais à une courte distance. Cependant, les coordonnées temporelles et spatiales devraient être exactes, sinon elle se matérialisait dans l'espace et l'exosquelette ne la protégerait pas. Elle avait tout revérifié au moins trois fois. Elle était confiante, ça fonctionnement. Elle était enfin prête. Elle se tourna vers son équipe.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon changement de plan, vous pouvez émettre une protestation officielle, dit-elle. Je ne vous en voudrai pas. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il arrive, vous avez agi sous mes ordres et sans connaître mes véritables intentions. Je suis désolée.

Sous leur regard déconcerté, elle appuya sur le bouton et se volatilisa.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle du vaisseau Ferengi, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Le DaiMon occupant le poste de commandement était jeune et pressé de faire ses preuves. Et devant lui se trouvait l'occasion parfaite : un vaisseau étranger. Sa coque était en duranium et ce métal se vendait bien, sans compter qu'une fois qu'il aurait maîtrisé ce vaisseau, il pourrait surement y récupérer quelques technologies vendables. C'est pourquoi il avait ignoré les appels du capitaine du Stargazer. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance de faire des profits à sa première mission.

\- Feu à volonté, s'écria-t-il !

\- Le vaisseau ennemi est endommagé et nos senseurs détectent un début d'incendie, mais ils continuent de se défendre.

\- Frappez dans les secteurs endommagés, mais évitez les moteurs ou le noyau d'antimatière. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'il explose.

\- À vos ordres, DaiMon.

À ce moment, une femme étrange, portant outrageusement des vêtements et un exosquelette apparut sur la passerelle près du DaiMon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cette femelle fait ici, s'écria le jeune Ferengi !

Deux autre Ferengis sortirent leurs armes, qui ressemblaient à des fouets qu'ils brandirent vers la jeune femme, mais elle était tout près du DaiMon et avant qu'ils n'aient put frapper, elle le saisit par une oreille et sans tenir compte du cri de douleur qu'il lança, lui injecta un calmant avec une seringue qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. Il s'effondra dans ses bras. Avant que ses officiers n'aient eu la chance de le saisir, elle avait disparu avec leur commandant.

Au même moment, sur l'écran, le vaisseau ennemi disparut et apparut simultanément tout près d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et furent atteint de plein fouet d'un tir. Une série d'explosion se propagea dans le vaisseau.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Ferengi avança avec son couteau pointé vers le capitaine Picard et un sourire vorace. Il avança et feinta. Picard recula. Bok avança à nouveau et fonça. Le capitaine réussit à dévier le couteau, en le bloquant au niveau du poignet et en bougeant à la dernière minute. Il ne put, cependant, s'emparer de l'arme. L'ex DaiMon recula, feinta à gauche et frappa à droite. Le couteau s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Le capitaine lâcha un cri et s'effondra.

\- Enfin, j'ai ma vengeance, s'écria Bok en levant le couteau pour donner le coup de grâce.

À ce moment, Léa apparut, vêtue de son exosquelette et tenant tant bien que mal un Ferengi inconscient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, s'exclama Bok ?

Elle prit la deuxième seringue et injecta au jeune DaiMon un stimulant pour le réveiller. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle le poussa vers Bok.

\- Voilà ton fils, s'écria-t-elle ! Maintenant, laisse ma famille tranquille !

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, humaine, avec cette pâle copie de mon fils. C'est outrageant !

\- Pâle copie, s'exclama le jeune Ferengi insulté. Fafa, c'est moi ! C'est Flax.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils ! C'est une supercherie, un clone ou un hologramme.

Jean-Luc se releva avec difficulté en gardant une main sur sa blessure.

\- Bok, combien demandes-tu pour ton silence ?

\- Comment oses-tu marchander avec moi, Picard ?

\- Parce que pour sauver ton fils, ma fille a utilisé de la technologie prohibée. Si ça se sait, ce sera la fin de sa carrière. Alors combien veux-tu ?

Le Ferengi parut réfléchir un moment.

\- Qu'as-tu à offrir ?

\- J'ai accès à une petite réserve de lathinium sur mon vaisseau. Je t'offre trois barres.

En fait, chaque capitaine avec accès à une dizaine de bars fournit par Starfleet pour des fins de négociations avec des civilisations ne faisant pas partie de la Fédération.

\- Je vais en prendre six.

\- On fait 50/50, coupa le fils.

\- Tu auras 10%, dit le père avec autorité.

\- 20%, répliqua Flax.

\- D'accord, mais pas un gramme de plus !

\- Je t'offre quatre bars, reprit Picard.

\- Cinq, c'est mon dernier mot.

\- D'accord pour cinq.

Bok se tourna alors vers son fils.

\- Flax, est-ce vraiment toi ?

\- Fafa, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais sur mon vaisseau et nous combattions un vaisseau inconnu quand cette femelle est apparue de nulle part et m'a kidnappé. Dis-donc, réalisa-t-il tout-à-coup, tu as pris un coup de vieux !

Bok le frappa derrière la tête.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu te fais détruire à ta première mission, après tous les pots-de-vin que j'ai dû payer pour te faire nommer à ce poste !

Flax baissa les yeux.

\- Désolé.

Pendant que Bok disputait son fils, Data, libéré des êtres étranges, alla vers le capitaine et Léa.

\- Ils ont terminé leurs recherches. Ils ont trouvé intéressant de voir le lien de haine tout à coup se briser. Ils ne comprennent pas encore tout, mais ça leur a donné matière à réflexion. Nous pouvons partir.

Le capitaine appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Picard à l'Enterprise.

\- Ici Riker.

\- Envoyez un détachement de sécurité et une aide médical à la salle de téléportation. Cinq à téléporter.

\- Cinq, demanda Riker ?

\- Longue histoire, dit-il en regardant Léa qui se sentit tout à coup gênée.


	13. Face à la tempête

Quand ils se matérialisèrent dans la salle de téléportation, les officiers de sécurité étaient déjà là, prêts à cueillir les Ferengis.

\- Picard, s'écria Bok, et notre entente !

\- Remettez-lui un padd, ordonna le capitaine. Prenez le temps de rédiger votre contrat, Bok, j'amènerai ce que je vous ai promis plus tard.

Le officiers de sécurité emmenèrent les deux Ferengis hors de la salle de téléportation. À ce moment, Jean-Luc grimaça de douleur et s'assis sur le bord du plateau de téléportation.

\- Ça va, demanda Léa ?

\- Ça va aller, dit-il, j'ai connu pire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en s'assoyant à ses côtés. Un instant, il rejetait son fils, certain que c'était une machination et l'instant suivant, il l'accueillait à bras ouvert, du moins à sa façon.

\- C'est un Ferengi. Pour eux, tout est monnayable, achetable. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son fils soit réel tant qu'on n'y avait pas mis une valeur d'où le pot-de-vin.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je n'aimerais pas que tu te compromettes pour sauver ma carrière.

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- J'ai pris ma décision, dit-elle avec gravité, et j'en accepte les conséquences. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer et je ne pouvais pas le laisser poursuivre cette vendetta. Je vais faire mon rapport sans rien omettre. J'ai bien l'intention de faire face à la tempête.

Pendant, une fraction de seconde, elle vit une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux, puis il se crispa de douleur, les deux mains sur sa blessure. Au même moment, le docteur Crusher arriva avec une trousse médicale. Elle s'empressa de scanner la blessure, prit une seringue et lui injecta un calmant.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher, demanda-t-elle ?

Il se leva en grimaçant et en s'appuyant sur Léa. Il fit deux pas seul.

\- Je crois que ça va aller.

\- Alors, accompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie.

\- À vos ordres, docteur, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Léa resta dans la salle de téléportation avec son exosquelette. C'était fait, elle avait sauvée tout le monde, mais elle s'était damnée. Elle devrait accepter les conséquences. Lentement, elle marcha vers le laboratoire pour se débarrasser de son armure à voyager dans le temps.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Jean-Luc Picard était toujours à l'infirmerie. Beverly avait soigné sa blessure. Elle avait réparé les côtes brisée et refermé la plaie. Il ne restait qu'une vague douleur qui s'estompait déjà. Il pouvait s'en aller, mais il s'était arrêté en passant au côté du lit dans lequel dormait Matthew. Il semblait si paisible qu'il l'envia. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il dormait comme un loir, sans peur et sans soucis. La jeunesse avait parfois sa sagesse, pensa-t-il.

\- Ce serait un crime de le réveiller, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Léa n'avait plus son exosquelette et elle regardait l'enfant en souriant.

\- C'est beau de le voir dormir, dit-elle. Ça m'a manqué. Je vais devoir le ramener dans mes quartiers. J'ai assez abusé du personnel médical.

Elle se pencha pour le prendre.

\- Laisse-le dormir encore un moment, dit Jean-Luc.

Elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler, elle se plaça près de lui au côté du lit, le regard toujours tourné vers le bambin.

\- Savais-tu que la technologie sur les voyages dans le temps est prohibée dans plusieurs traités que la Fédération a passés avec ses alliés.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un serrement d'estomac.

\- Donc, si tu passes en cour martiale, ce que tu as fait révélera à tout le monde que la SFI travaillait sur une technologie taboue et ce serait très mauvais pour nos relations avec nos alliés.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

\- En plus, tu as pris beaucoup de précautions : ton intervention n'a provoqué aucun changement dans la ligne du temps. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai acheté le silence de Bok et Flax.

\- On peut se fier à eux ?

\- Quand il est question de respecter son contrat, on peut, sauf exceptions, se fier à un Ferengi. Ferenginar juge plus sévèrement les bris de contrats que les rapts d'enfants.

\- C'est presque rassurant.

\- Tu recevras un blâme, c'est sûr, et il y aura des mesures disciplinaires, mais il y a des fortes chances pour que tes patrons apprécient ton audace. Les gens de la SFI aiment ce genre d'initiative. Je suis certains que tu pourras poursuivre ta carrière dans Starfleet et continuer tes travaux.

\- Je ne crois pas. Après ce qui s'est passé, je crois que je vais démissionner de Starfleet Intelligence.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons développé les voyages dans le temps dans le but de les contrôler. Les incidents de voyages temporels sont trop fréquents, avec des risques énormes pour notre ligne temporelle. Nous pensions qu'avec cette technologie, nous pourrions empêcher certains voyages et réparer les pots cassés.

\- Le problème est que ça donne beaucoup de pouvoir à ceux qui la contrôlent.

\- J'étais trop naïve, ajouta-t-elle. Je pensais qu'entre de bonnes mains, ce serait sans danger. Malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions, dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai utilisé pour des raisons personnelles. Alors, je n'y crois plus. La tentation est trop forte.

\- Que vas-tu faire, alors ?

\- Nathan parle depuis longtemps de travailler sur un vaisseau ou sur une station. Je crois que je vais prendre cette direction.

\- Dans ce cas, fais-moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- De faire en sorte de ne jamais plus te retrouver sous mon commandement.

Elle eut un sourire gênée. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile de gérer cette situation et de la gérer, elle, alors qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas dormir, tout en étant conscient qu'elle était à la fois sa fille et un officier de Starfleet sous son commandement et qu'à ce moment précis les deux n'étaient pas conciliables.

\- Parlant de ça, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Je voulais m'excuser. Ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais je veux tu saches qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux dans ce que j'ai dit. Pour moi, tu es mon père, pas de la même façon qu'Alan Roberge, mais au même titre que lui et quoi que j'aie pu dire, jamais, je n'ai pensé à toi comme à géniteur et seulement ça.

Elle soupira avec le sentiment de s'être libérée d'un poids. Il resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire puis il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas élevé. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir non plus, mais tu es quand même ma fille. C'est ce qui nous lie et ça signifie quelque chose pour moi. Il y a des moments où je suis si fier de toi…

Il se tut. Elle était si émue qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il la prit dans ses bras en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi un court moment, jusqu'à ce que Matt se réveille en pleurnichant. Ils se séparèrent alors. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle prit l'enfant et quitta l'infirmerie. Il resta quelques secondes de plus à regarder le lit vide; puis d'un pas décidé, il quitta l'infirmerie, l'esprit en paix.


	14. Épilogue : l'ambassadeur

« Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 66513.6, mon vaisseau et son équipage ont reçu l'ordre d'escorter un ambassadeur de la Fédération à une rencontre importantes dans le secteur de Melvara pour entamer des négociations en vue d'un nouveau traité entre les Romulans et la Fédération. Mon vaisseau étant dédié à la recherche scientifique, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est nous qu'on envoie, mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Après tout, ce vaisseau est suffisamment armé pour faire face à toute situation. »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son bureau. Le capitaine Léa Roberge ferma son journal de bord.

\- Entrez.

Le commandeur Myriam White entra.

\- Capitaine, la station Deep Space 5 nous appelle. L'ambassadeur est prêt à être téléporté.

\- Très bien, je vais y aller.

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle du premier officier d'accueillir le personnel diplomatique?

Elle regarda son premier officier : une femme rousse, à la fin de la trentaine, elle avait les yeux bleus et dans son regard, toujours la même fougue. Elle n'était pas une scientifique comme la moitié de l'équipage de son vaisseau, le USS Hawking, mais elle restait très habile du côté opérationnel et technique. Ensemble, elles formaient une bonne équipe.

\- C'est votre rôle, en effet, mais j'apprécierais que, pour cette fois, vous me laissiez votre place. Voyez-vous : l'ambassadeur et moi sommes parents et j'aimerais bien aller le saluer moi-même.

\- D'accord, capitaine, je l'ignorais. Est-ce indiscret de vous demander quel est votre lien de parenté?

\- Non pas du tout, mais une réponse courte risque de soulever beaucoup de questions et je ne veux pas faire attendre l'ambassadeur. Je vous promets de vous raconter toute l'histoire.

\- J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand elle entra en salle de téléportation, le technicien affecté aux téléporteurs était prêt et attendait son ordre.

\- Énergie, ordonna-t-elle.

Il activa le téléporteur et bientôt, un vieil homme et une valise apparurent sur le plateau. Il était vêtu d'un vêtement civil brun et blanc. Il portait une courte barbe. Elle s'avança vers son invité.

\- Soyez le bienvenu sur le Hawking, Ambassadeur Picard…

\- Je t'en prie, Léa, dit le vieil homme avec désinvolture, laisse tomber le décorum et vient embrasser ton vieux père!

Elle sourit et obéit en déposant un baisé sur sa joue velue. Elle remarqua alors le regard étonnée de son technicien aux téléporteurs. Elle ne se doutait pas que la machine à rumeurs allait maintenant faire son œuvre.

\- Je vais te conduire à tes quartiers.

Elle tendit la main vers la petite valise qu'il trimballait.

\- Laisse, dit-il, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Il prit sa valise et la suivit dans le corridor.

\- Matthew n'est pas là?

\- Il est en classe à cette heure; tu le verras plus tard.

\- Comment va-t-il? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était plutôt en colère.

\- Pas contre toi, juste contre le monde entier. Il t'a toujours beaucoup apprécié. La mort de Nathan a été un coup dur, dit-elle avec tristesse.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Il a fait son deuil, tout comme moi. Figure-toi qu'il veut devenir archéologue!

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il s'est toujours montré intéressé par ma collection d'artefacts.

\- Ça a surement commencé là. Ça n'explique pas sa phase où il voulait être programmeur d'holodeck ou celle où il voulait devenir botaniste. Sans compter l'époque où il rêvait de travailler comme jongleur dans un cirque.

\- Avec ses antécédents familiaux, je l'aurais imaginé dans Starfleet.

\- Trois capitaines sur deux générations, c'est un héritage lourd à porter pour un jeune homme de quinze ans.

Jean-Luc arrêta sa marche, déposa sa valise et se tourna vers elle.

\- Justement : capitaine Roberge! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu marches dans mes pas. Félicitation pour ta promotion!

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit dans ton dernier message.

\- Il fallait que je voie ça de mes propres yeux.

Il reprit sa valise et se remit à marcher. Elle resta sur place quelques secondes et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Attend une seconde… C'est toi qui as demandé le Hawking!

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit: il fallait que je voie ça.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus... enfin, je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait mon officier supérieur mais…

Il sourit.

\- Petit conseil d'un ancien capitaine à un nouveau capitaine. Le capitaine est le seul maître à bord. Et peu importe les commodores, les amiraux et les dignitaires qui se trouveront sur ton vaisseau un jour, tu devras toujours leur montrer que c'est toi qui est en contrôle et ne faire aucune concession à ce sujet. Ils te donnent des ordres certes sur la mission à venir, d'accord; mais dans ton vaisseau et avec tes officiers, c'est toi qui commande.

\- Merci du conseil. Loin de moi l'idée de profiter de toi, mais avec ta grande expérience, n'aurais-tu pas un autre bon conseil ?

Il arrêta encore sa marche, déposa sa valise et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Le meilleur conseil que je pourrais te donner, c'est celui-ci. Maintenant que tu es capitaine, il y a des moments où tu devras suivre toutes ces règles, protocoles et procédures; il y a des moments où il vaudra mieux te fier à ton instinct; mais en tout temps et quoi qu'il arrive, écoute toujours ton cœur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 _ **Ceci conclut la trilogie de Léa Roberge. Ce personnage sera de retour dans un spinoff, avec son propre vaisseau et son équipage dans Star Trek Scientia: "Le privilège du grade".**_


End file.
